That's why she's the best
by Kodstar111
Summary: What if Sakura was born in a powerful clan just as the other clans of konoha were starting to form or even before all the hidden villages were made and what if she was powerful and made a lot of her own jutsu and she is immortal, just so you know her clan sided out years ago and don't flame and blame cause I suck at summary and Sakura is in team 7 and if you don't get it read it.


**Kodstar101** : **so this is a fanfic I'm really really really REAL** **LY serious about. So Tobi you muck and appear in the middle of the story, I'll (sly scary smile) kill you ok (insert innocent smile)** **^.^**

 **Tobi** : ***gulp* ok kodstar-chan.**

 **kodestar101: ok naruto** **say the line.**

 **Kakashi:...(reading icha icha paradise)**

 **Kodestar101: (insert vein pops then slowly turns into sadis** **t smile) Kakashi You know a little birdy told me** **you keep your other icha icha books.**

 **kakashi: (scared out of his wits) kodstar101 does not own Naruto and she is really sad she dosen't own naruto**

 **Kodstar101: ok thanks kakashi now let's get on with the prologue of the story byeee or see you at the end of the prologue and heads up obito and rin don't die but kakashi still visits the memorial stone for someone ( insert devil horns ) but not telling well one of them is his dad the other woo** mystery.

 **Enjoy oh but orochimaru leaves and becomes evil and the mas of uchiha clan did happen sorry **

* * *

**PROLOGUE  
**

Monday on a early spring morning all the Sakura trees blooming and little wind blowed the petals of fthe pretty trees.

A little girl at the age of ten in a beautiful white kimmono and cheery bloossom design hand made by the haruno clans famous designers, beautiful long pink hair that glow with beauty and forest green eyes that can attract even the most dangerous animals near her.

She had a heart shaped face and a huge forehead that fit with her features, creamy white skin, cute pink pouted shape lips that even made older boys think bad disgusting thoughts.

Her name was Sakura Haruno the heir to the most powerful clan in history and the princess of beauty.

Sakura was on her way to her house when suddenly "Sakura", a beautiful women in her 30s with pink hair and hazel eyes called out.

Sakura had a big smile on her face to see her mother walking over to her with her dad. "HI MOTHER HI FATHER"! Sakura said a little loudly.

"HAHAHAHA"! her father laughed "I bet heaven heard that", her father exclaimed. Sakura's father had red hair and green eyes that made any women get in a trans even some guys he was 2 years older then her mother.

Sakura ran up to her parents and got them in a big bear hug "I was training my kekkei genkai, (dunno if I spelled that right) wanna see", Sakura told them happily her father and mother agreed they were a friendly but powerful clan but her little family were a happy family

Sakura and her family had a kekkei genkai that had a power to let them see heal without chakra and they also had the power to have strength then the strongest man in the world can have, weapon summoning, levitation, chakra weapons, copying any jutsu even the hardest, demon weapons (Tobi told me to add them), I Q over 220, elements like earth, fire, water, ice, wind, magniffecint chakra control and having summoners at the age of 6. Sakuras summon is a white tiger, but to use all of these you have to be at least someone from the main house in the clan or one of the branches and the people from the main house spend years of doing that cause the people there are immortal.

Sakura could only master a quarter of it but for a child her age it was incredible.

 **Time skip to age 16**

Sakura was walking home. She was sparing with her sommoner koyuki (light snow) her father just came back from a meeting with the new clans that were made like the uchiha clan, the hyuuga clan, Nara clan, uzumaki clan, senju clan and other boring ones she forgot about, just she kept on walking on silence, a terrifying scream camerom the haruno clan up ahead ( guys no hating ok u might think this is the same as sasuke but it's not so well it's kind of similar) sakura broke in to a run as she started to panic.

As Sakura got closer she saw her compound covered in the organs of insides of the people she saw this morning. Sakura got inside quickly and sprinted to her house adding chakra to here speed.

Once she got there she saw some people from the branch house trying to fight off ashes of strange figure animal things but the people were losing. Sakura watched in horror, one of the ash figure creatures ripped open one of the branch members and took out all of his organs and stomped on his head and then his organs, the sounds of a squish and squash from the flatened organs made the creature really satisfied.

"SAKURA SAMA FOLLOW ME NOW!"yelled one of the main house people Sakura turned around and followed him as they got near she saw a female member of the main house turn to her with tears in her eyes she then looked to the right.

Sakura head also swiped to the right and saw two dead figures laying on a mat, Sakura started to get scared and tried telling herself those figures were not her parents but as she got closer her hopes died it was and there was nothing she could do the save them.

"I'm sorry Sakura-hime I tried healing them, we all did but ...hick..bu...hick..but it was to late",sobbed one of the members. Sakura fell to her knees at the side of her mother grabbing her hand "mother...father .. Y...'hick'...you...YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!"Sakura shouted rage growing in her.

Flash back:

"Sakura can you promise me something?"sakura's father asked

"sure father", Sakura replied with one of her best smiles ever

"when me and your mother ...pass away I want you to keep smiling no matter what ok",Sakura looked at her dad as if he had two head but then she noticed that he was talking about when he died. Sakura had the curse like her great grandmother of being alive for generations but the way Sakura can die is of giving her power to those in need and of killing herself.

"ok father, I will live on for these who die especially for you and mother" Sakura exclaimed with pride.

Sakura's father hugged her for a long time and whispered a 'thank you'

End of flash back:

Sakura kept that promise and always will. Then her body started to glow green, red and gold and killed all the black animal figure things but that was not all. The people who were left of the clan had died too.

After sakura's rage had died down, she started to run as far away from her compound but stopped near a river and fainted from exhaustion.

A little boy walked to a river to clean his cut and scratches he got running away from mist shinobi. Once he got to the river he saw a beautiful women with pink hair and a short kimmono( don't know what you call those short kimmonos with long sleeves)he couldn't just leave her here, she looked sore and hurt. So the little boy picked her up with all of his strength and brought her to a little clearing surrounded by trees lots and lots of trees.

3hours later

The small boy never left the sakura's side waiting for her to wake up, but he needed to pee really badly he literally looked like he was about to explode.

"please stranger-San wake up quickly, I can't go outside in case someone tries to attack you", the little boy cried out quietly but just as he said that Sakura started to move her eyes opened slowly trying to get used to the forest light and focus on her surroundings.

As Sakura got up she saw a little boy wearing a messy yukata a size a little to big for him but he was cute with black hair and hazel eyes that could melt any dark soul but he did have a few scratches. "who are you?" sakura's mouth moved on its own.

"AHHHH!"the little boy screamed a Girly scream but then stopped and looked at sakura. He gave a sigh of relief and said "I thought you were going to be uncounsious for ever, any way my name is Yuudai",Yuudai proudly said his name.

"well my name is Sakura Haruno, and great hero does fit you since you did save me", Sakura chuckled a little at Yuudai blushing.

"NO WAY YOUR A HARUNO THAT'S SOOOO COOL ALOT OF THE CLANS IN EVERY HIDDEN VILLAGE LOVE THE HARUNO AND YOUR THE SAKURA HARUNO COOL WELL YOUR PINK HAIR DOES GIVE YOU AWAY AND THAT MARKING ON YOUR HEAD-", Sakura stared at him pretending to listen. 'he sure is a talker', thought Sakura

"but people said that the heir of the clan survived but went missing but the other haruno's didn't make all of them are dead I'm really sorry", Yuudai said sadly, he gave eyes of sympathy and looked like he was about to cry for Sakura.

"I'm alright I got better and accepted that I will live for my clan but I think before I die I'm not going to restore my clan", Sakura said to Yuudai quickly not to make him spill tears for her.

"why's that", Yuudai asked with a hint of curiosity.

"well you could say that once you are born in the clan it will curse you forever ", Sakura replied

"then come with me to konoha the hokage there named Hashirama will let you stay he's very kind", Yuudai exclaimed. Sakura decided that she could go no where but konoha since she didn't have a home anymore, so Yuudai and Sakura went to konoha to stay there.

As Sakura became a shinobi of konoha but also idle of konoha and top shinobi in the bingo book of all hidden villages.

Birthdays past and Sakura also achieved all levels of shinobi can get and the hokage'sfavorite shinobi and the only person of all konoha allowed to tease and prank the hokages and Yuudai's first love but during the time she first came to konoha the hidden leaf village was at war still.

During the time Sakura stayed her beauty never changed but her breast size changed to double D(^.~).

Sakura also found a jutsu that could also change not just the appearance of her into to a boy but the insides to.

As years past Sakura and Yuudai fell in love but never admitted it to each other but when Sakura and Yuudai went on a s ranked mission during the war she lost the young boy to a very powerful rogue nin and Yuudai died in Sakura's arms saying he always loved her, but Sakura also admitted it she was happy but that he died with a smile on his face but she did cry for two days, but then she decided she should continue even if it did hurt.

Sakura did get better though with the new friends she met.

One day as Sakura was walking to one of the training grounds after one of her mission

* * *

s. She saw the 3rd training with his genin team so Sakura decided she go and surprise her old friend.

She waited as he signaled his team over for a throwing test bye the looks of it. One of them is jelouse that the other I a better thrower then "him. 'it's always the boys 'Sakura thought. Then Sakura thought of an Idea.

"hehehe so this is the 3rd hokage? what a joke", Sakura said in a dark male tone that scared the three genin " Haruzen Sarutobi, oh you look like the peeping Tom that spied on a women in the hot springs if I remember her name correctly wasn't it the infamous last surviving Haruno?" Sakura continued "with a kid that had silver hair,"finished in the make tone.

"w...wh...WHAT!"sarutobi shouted surprised at the same time one of his students shouted

"so it was true su-ru-to-bi",Sakura used her normal voice but sounded menacing and appeared in front of him.

"hey ... Sakura",the 3rd said nervously

"I let you off the hook this time but next time-", Sakura disappeared leaving a trail of cherry blossoms behind then repeard behind the 3rd with a kunai near his neck and whispered in his ears "I'll cut it off,".

"now tell me who these cute genin are,"acting like nothing happened and appeared I front of tsunade "you must be the 1st hokages granddaughter,"Sakura smiled at tsunade in return she blushed at Sakura cause of hearing so many rumors of how talented she was and last survivor of the haruno clan years ago, just to even see I quick flash of her was an honor to any shinobi in all hidden villages.

"well sarutobi who are they come tell me,"Sakura whined

" 'sigh' alright, the one with the silver hair and tiny triangles is Jiraiya,"

"Hi Sakura - chan I've heard so much about you and how your like the top shinobi on the bingo book it's such an honor to meet you, what size shirt do you wear?, what cup size D Double D, i thing Tsunade's is a B turning into a C and - BAM -SLAP!".

"SHUT UP JIRAIYA YOU PERVERT!"Tsunade hit and slapped him on the head.

'jeeze he's going to make a fool out of me, infront of the SAKURA HARUNO, GOD IM GOING TO KILL HIM!'Tsunade raged in her mind

"Baka," a boy with long black hair said calmly. "oh that's Orochimaru, he's real talented in this team, I star in the near future," the 3rd exclaimed happily.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOUR GOING TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL INFRONT OF SAKURA CHAN!"Jiraiya shouted in front of orochimaru's face.

Sakura chuckled 'he reminds me of Yuudai when he's jelouse or when I tease him'

"ok that's enough you two, jeeze just learn to get along,"the 3rd sighed, "anyway this is," "I'm Tsunade senjun it's an honor to meet you Sakura - San," Tsunade said calmly bowd but in the inside she was fan girling.

"...," there was complete silence then Sakura went up to Jiraiya and Tsunade and brought them into a big bear hug "YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!"Sakura cried out while Tsunade was blushing like mad and Jiraiya was having a nose bleed of being so close to her breast. After Sakura let go, she ruffled orochimaru's head in a sisterly way but he had a microscopic blush on his face.

"well I'm off now, I just came back from a mission and I want some dango and green tea, maybe I can come visit again soon bye," Sakura disappeared in a puff of cherry blossoms.

After sarutobi's team finished training sarutobi told them they could go home for the night but Orochimaru said he would continue to train for a bit, so the 3rd gave a sigh and left.

As Sakura was walking back to her house with dango in her mouth, she past the training grounds and saw Orochimaru training but he looked like he was on the break of fainting, so Sakura went over and asked "what are you doing Oro - chan? you look like your about to die,".

Orochimaru looked at her and but looked back to the dummy and kept using tai - jutsu. Then he started to collapse, but fell in sakura's arms.

"you no oro - chan, if you keep pushing your self like this it could damage you," Sakura said with worry then she looked at his face and saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm not strong enough, I need to get stronger no matter what but if I don't then I'm useless,"Orochimaru sobbed in sakura's arms, sakura turned him around and hugged him tightly which surprised him but he liked the feeling of being hugged.

"it's alright oro chan,I think you really strong already, and powerful. Even sarutobi thinks your strong, and I also think you would be a great shinobi one day," Sakura told him.

"I wish I could have confidence as you have," "you know you can have confidence, you have Tsunade, Jiraiya and sarutobi here for you and why not count me in, we will all be your confidence oro chan ok," Sakura said comforting him.

After that the two of them became close friend but also with the other students as well.

TIME SKIP

Pas years went by sarutobi's team got older and sarutobi himself, but when sarutobi asked young minato if he would take on as the 4 hokage title, Orochimaru got mad and turned into rage giving a curse mark to his student Anko and trying to give one too Sakura but he was still to weak compared to her. After that insedint happened everything went back to normal but Sakura also and a tight connection to team minato as they fought together in the war and also Rin and obito had a little crush on Sakura even kakashi hid his crush or her too.(HEY IF YOU GUY ARE BEING DOCHE BAGS AND HATIN THE YURI THING I JUST DID THE SCREW YOU CAUSE YOU SHOULD ATLEAST THANK ME FOR KEEPING THOSE TWO ALIVE ):/)

Then team minato was also assigned a mission with Sakura. During the mission Sakura saved obito and kakashi from death but she was uncounsious for 5 weeks. But when she got out all of konoha were happy to see there idle alive and well with dango stuffed in her mouth.

Couple of days later Sakura was training with team minato because the 4th was getting ready for his sons birth in 2 months.

"HEY GUYS SORRY IM LATE nom nom nom,"Sakura was running to them with dango in her mouth, the two new ANBU boys and the medic nin were happy to have there Sakura back but kakashi hid his thoughts pretty well. Kakashi still needed to get used to the sharingan with obito teaching him though obito kept mocking kakashi to call him obito sensei in return obito got his ass handed by kakashi's new jutsu called chidori. But happy times never last forever( the war doesn't end until all of konoha 12 are 3 )

Manato and kushina died saving the village from the 9 tails fox demon, but they actually sealed the demon inside there son Naruto. Only the 3rd, Sakura, the council and high ranked shinobi know that Naruto is the son o the 4 th hokage.

Sakura offered to look after Naruto herself but when she was on a mission she would give Naruto to the 3rd to look after for her or a ANBU. When Naruto turned three he looked at Sakura more the a sister or friend(this is we're the Sakuraxmulti starts HAHAHAHA evil laugh).

On a Monday afternoon Sakura took Naruto to the park and that was were she met the Uchiha, Hyūga, Nara, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Aburame, Yamanaka clan children playing on the playgrounds together but the uchiha boys are a little distant to the other clan kids.

"HEY LOOK IT'S SAKURA HARUNO!" a civilian teen ran up to Sakura. All the clan parents looked at Sakura and went up to Sakura and said there greeting to her to show some respect in front of an last surviving Haruno clan member.

Sakura asked if she and naruto could join the children. Of course they looked warily at Naruto but since Sakura was there, they thought the children would be fine so they agreed.

Sakura and naruto went o go play with the kids and also getting the two uchiha kids to join in to, and that was when she captured there hearts. Until a loud bang came shaking the whole of konoha. An ANBU came to tell Sakura to get to one of the gates but Sakura declined them and told them to send ANBU to each gate on every side of town and let atleast one of the ANBU to look after naruto.

Sakura went out of the gate with kakashi and obito behind then she turned around and told them to get back to the gates, of course they protested and obito had said 'a ninja that abandons a mission is trash but a ninja that abandons there teammate is lower then trash'Sakura smiled at both of them and brought them in a hug.

"I really love you too guys so much and konoha as much to, thank you for being there you guys...but ...,"she pushed them to the side and and a quick hand seal and yeld out.

"HARUNO CLAN TECHNIQUE:UNBREAKABLE ELEMENT DOME!"

A dome with mix of all the elements appeared shielding konoha. Kakashi and obito tried to break it but it was not possible not even the sharingan could break it or kakashi's chidori.

Sakura turned to them and sadly smiled at the two with tears falling down her face " I'm sorry... Please tell naruto to keep on smiling and believe... And tell konoha to keep the will of fire no matter what... Now go back to the gates and defeat the armies that got past the dorm now IT'S AN ORDER!"Sakura shoutedthey followed he command and praying to god that Sakura would survive.

As Sakura turned around and saw all the rogue nin looking at her. The leader looked at her and smiled a creepy smile.

"well well well what do we have here?the last surviving Haruno and the shinobi on top of all the bingo book. It's an honor fighting you. Remember how my father took down your old lover and the look on your face was priceless. And now I wonder how it will feel If I took down konoha to mmm,"the leader laughed evily.

"what was his name again Yuudai great hero huh, well where is he now I wonder HAHAHAHAHA!"one of the rouge nin laughed.

"I don't care if you talk bad about me but if you talk bad about Yuudai or konoha, I will slowly kill you," Sakura said darkly 'my chakra is dying out quickly, lucky most of the armies are in the dome, I trust konoha will win but ... I will have to sacrifice myself to destroy these fools' Sakura thought she then had a scary smirk.

"you should be honored rouge-San, your going to die by me,"Sakura mocked

"GRRR KILL HER!"the rouge nin all jumped at Sakura pulled out a scroll while dodging the attacks some cut through and some just missed. Sakura bit her thumb and dragged the blood across the scroll.

"HARUNO CLAN SUMMON JUTSU:MORI NO KEMONO!"then appeared a huge white tiger.

"Sakura sama you summoned me,"said the white tiger

"koyuki how about one last fight, me and you cause I will be sacrificing my life soon for Konoha,"Sakura smiled at her summon who had been with her for years.

"h...hai Sakura sama,"koyuki bowed to Sakura. And with that they fought off the rouge nin, some of them stabbing Sakura and some missing. All of the rouge nins organs and blood stained Sakura. As she got closer to the leader.

But Sakura's chakra was depleting quickly, so she suddenly stopped and used last of her chakra, she yelled to the leader and put her hands to together to make a jutsu.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LIKE THE DAY I DID TO YOUR FATHER WHEN HE KILLED YUUDAI EVEN IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO TAKE MY OWN LIFE TO KILL YOU!"

Se then started moving her hands and shouted

"HARUNO FORBIDDEN CLAN JUTSU:BLOSSOM DESTRUCTION" Sakura felt her knees give in and she fell to the grown as she watched cherry blossoms surround the remaining men left and ate the men from the inside.

Kakashi, Obito and Rin saw the dome going away as the finished off the remaining army, they rushed to Sakura and saw her on the ground with blood coming out of the side of her mouth.

Kakashi got onto his knees and picked Sakura up and walked her to konoha gates.

"obito go get the 3rd hokage now! And Rin try and heal Sakura!"kakashi informed them to go

"no need kakashi, I'm already here,"the 3rd Saw Sakura with her eyes close. It hurt to see his old friend like this. Dark clouds started to form and rained pored down on konoha, as the shinobi came fast hoping to see the Sakura with a smile on her face or dango stuffed in her mouth. But there hearts tore as the saw her lifeless body there on the ground.

Sakura eyes started to open slowly as she saw the shinobi of konoha around her and kakashi, obito, Rin and the 3rd staring at her with tears in there eyes.

"I..I'm ...sorry .. I... Really l..love konoha..and ...the bright...children..civilian..and Also shinobi here... I..it was ... a fun time I h..ad...ke..ep on..smiling," SAKURA CHAN!"little Naruto with came running to her crying alligator tears "s..sa..Sakura ch .. cha .. chan," Naruto cried.

"Naruto y ... Your a ...big bo..y now.. Just ..remember to keep ... Sm..smiling 'cough' and b.. Believ..e... h...hoka..ge sama can you ..come here,"sarutobi bent down and brought his ear as Sakura whispered something that mad his eyes go wide but he nodded the leaned away.

"t..thank..y..you ...ko.. ,"sakura's eyes started to close and her body started to go cold but she had a warm smile on her face the same he Yuudai had died.

Konoha had sakura's funeral two days after her death. Every one in konoha came and gave there respects to her.

Just after her funeral, Naruto had to stay with the 3rd hokage but Naruto was out walking with an ANBU to get his mind on straight.

At midnight in the hokage's office a tiny figure covered in a dark cloak came over and knocked on the door.

"it's opened,"the cloaked figure walked in."hey sarutobi, how was the funeral did everything go alright,"the cloak asked.

"yes it did, now tell me why would you do this sa-,"

"shhh keep it down, someone might here, anyway I'm doing this so I could protect Naruto, and it will take 9 years till my chakra is back to full health, so when naruto graduates I will be up on his team, under the jounin Kakashi Hatake and my name will still be the same and I won't b in the academy just say um,"the cloak figure tried to think of something.

"Sakura you know if you do that people might get suspicious 'Sakura gave surutobi a please help me look' 'sigh' fine lets just say you are really close to me ok," the third said.

"ok and if that dosen't work then I'll just say I was close to myself,"Sakura said

"I don't care, anyway its good to know you didn't actually die Sakura,"the third smiled at Sakura and she smiled back 'and now to start the waiting game' Sakura thought and thinking it would be troublesome 'AHHHHH NO IM SOUNDING LIKE A NARA' Sakura thought in her head.

"Sakura is anything wrong,"the third asked. Sakura shakes her head no and bid him good night, playing the waiting game sigh 'i guess it's worth it'.

* * *

Kodstar101: well sakura's alive yayyaayaya and spoilers. In the next chapter the little size Sakura is going to be mistaken as the huge size sakura even if she is the same sakura's did that even make any sense awell Hope you enjoy follow and review please ;)

Tobi: bye stranger chans and sans and kuns


End file.
